1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of studying the physical properties of microscopic particles carried in suspension and more particularly is concerned with structure for analyzing cells in blood by obtaining signals from said cells as they pass through a scanning aperture and also for measuring the hemoglobin content of the blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for analyzing blood cell particles to determine the size, number and other physical properties thereof are known. Likewise, apparatus are known for measuring the hemoglobin content of blood by use of light-sensitive hemoglobin analysis structure.
The related Patent discloses an aperture module for use in particle testing apparatus which enables analysis of blood cells to determine size, number, etc. thereof. As stated in the related Patent, the module disclosed therein is a practical structure adapted specifically for use in presently developed sophisticated particle analyzing devices; the module is a compact refinement of prior art structures which were not as adaptable for efficient use in the advanced apparatus presently used.
The structure of the related Patent does not, however, include features which permit measurement of the hemoglobin content of the blood sample to be tested. Such additional feature is desirable so that the module, when installed in a particle analyzing apparatus, is capable of performing this additional function without the need for handling the sample twice. The manner of preparing a blood sample for such hemoglobin measurement is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,549,994 and 3,743,424 to which reference may be made for details thereof. In the present application, structure is disclosed for performing hemoglobin content and other analyses and tests of the blood sample using an aperture module which is compact and capable of efficient operation in presently developed particle analyzing apparatus.